


我深爱着一颗寂寞的星星

by Eight8



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eight8/pseuds/Eight8
Summary: 02 反射孤寂
Relationships: 博君一肖 - Relationship





	我深爱着一颗寂寞的星星

红色冰叶相互交错着，锒铛着发出欢快的韵律，“诶？今天的冰露好甜呀，不知道他喜不喜欢喝？”，只需要轻轻一跃，便能出了这红林，透明的尾巴一弹一弹的拖在地上，尖尖处是闪闪发光的穗子，贴身的花服也随着跳跃撒下零星花瓣。

轻轻把冰露用指尖点在王一博嘴逢中，只见微微颤动嘴唇还想汲取更多，便急忙把剩下的输送到嘴边，不知怎的，直接开口含住了他的手指，身子一激有些发热。“唔，疼呀”，好像听见了反抗声似的，就慢慢松动了嘴巴又沉沉睡去。看着手指小小的牙印，噗嗤一声笑了出来，这生物怎么跟EO一样爱咬人，EO是他的宠物，一只刚出生不久的独角兽。“怎么又睡着了，这都第三天了。”，起身给王一博又加了一层水膜，让他不那么热燥。

刚要转身找EO玩儿，就听到王一博小声的咳喘，他立马用手抚拭胸脯，“慢慢的呀。”，嘴角上扬有些激动的说着。视线由模糊转变清晰，眼前是他从未见过，心想：“天使？开来我真是来天堂了。”，紧接着用左手揉着钝钝的脑袋。

“你醒啦！”，一双红眼睛一眨一眨的，透露出开心与激动。

“天使，为啥来了天堂头还是这么疼啊，人死了不是就没有痛觉了吗？”慢吞吞地坐起来。

“你是人呀，哇塞，跟炽焰说的一点儿都不一样啊。”尾巴上的穗子逐渐像王一博的脸靠近，一下一下的戳着。

王一博瞬间僵住，斜眼看了看天上，红色液体状一呼一吸着，虚虚地问：“这里是。。哪儿？”

“这里是你们人类所称为的”红炙“呀，你是来这儿的第一人诶，太酷了。”说这便把转身拿来一个红色球体，周围缭绕着红烟，“快吃这个，你都三天没吃饭了，吃了你就能好。”，真挚到不行的眼神让王一博心里缓和了许多。

“我怎么会掉落到这里还没有什么伤口，还能正常呼吸和这个不明生物对话？”好多疑问挂在嘴边即将涌出。

肖战看着他发呆，晃了晃手中的红果，“哎呦小朋友，你先吃，我跟你说你想知道的。”赶紧塞在他的手里。

“你真是命大，那天我和EO在石群追踪猎物，好不容易找到痕迹，一声巨响，到处都是灰，我都快气死了，没想到没等来猎物倒是等来你了，其实你们人类没少往这里投射各种奇怪的东西，但是由于我们自身的防护系统，任何外来物都会第一时间进行静态处理。”说着自己也开始吃起红果。

“你呀，得多亏手里的那个鸡蛋，可使时间短暂停滞，所以我们的防护系统才没及时捕捉到你，直接落下来没事儿，也是速碟开启的锁机，不至于摔裂。”肖战咽了下口水。

“这里和地球一样？为啥我能正常呼吸，你还会说人话？”王一博貌似还是没缓过来，懵懂的发问着。

“害，我们这里可是红炙诶，比地球先进不知多少倍，只要汲取了基础元素，任何需要的东西都能制化出来，你要的氧气早就给你配置到身体里了，只不过以你现在的身体状况还不能彻底适应这里的生活，得跟我锻炼锻炼。”说着便一脸贱样盯着王一博。

“我得返回新星，同伴还在等我回去。”王一博并没有注意到肖战的表情，而是一直盯着手里攥着的红果。不过既然来了，还是先好好跟眼前这位处好关系，多讲讲何乐而不为呢？

“你叫什么名字？”

“人类名肖战。”还是那个表情盯着王一博。

“你别这样看着我，发毛，怎么个锻炼法，顺便带我在你们这里逛逛呗，看看有多先进。”听到这里，肖战的尾巴直接缠住了他的腰，满口答应。

“太好了，快快快。”猴急地把他拽到身边，又湿又软的红色眼睛透露出开心，这就像一个极其真实的梦，醒不来的梦，怎么会有这么好看的“外星人”。

外边到处都是红色岩石，时不时喷射出像气球一样的东西，一串一串的，一直串联到天上消失，走了半天有零零星星的植被，但是犹如钻石，透明坚硬，没有看到其他肖战的同类，像是处于一个模拟训练场所，完全没有生机。

“喂，你们这儿不会就你一人吧？”王一博也是吐槽完全没过脑子。

“哈哈哈聪明！机敏！好战士！侦查能力可真好，bingo，正确！“肖战一点一点地在岩石上小跳着。

王一博停下来非常迷惑“你一个人？不可能，那你又是怎么存在的，爸妈呢？一个人怎么活？“

“哎呦小朋友，那是地球好不好，我是从炙焰里出来的，里面有无数个我，谁能走出那个膜，谁就能在外面呆着，我都忘了时间的存在。”肖战用脚踢着脚下的碎石。

不用说话就知道“孤寂”早就长在他的身上，王一博看着他轻轻地说：“那你可真幸运。”虽然想说多亏遇见了我，你就不是一个人了，但还是硬塞回去。

“但多亏遇见了你呀！”肖战眼睛弯成月牙，冲他笑着。像在书里见过这场景，小王子看着玫瑰，心里却早已牵扯不清。

“你多陪陪我，我带你去更多好玩儿的地方，吃这里最美味的食物，还有可爱的EO，回去的事儿我帮你！”王一博不知道这是不是撒娇，但就是点头应下了。

“抓紧我！”肖战手臂揽着王一博，直接跳跃至红河尽头，里面潺连着水晶，旁边奔跑的独角兽抬头看向他们。

“走起！”一个大转弯，红色雪瓣在眨眼，偌大的娇花沉睡着，溅起的雪雾，太滑太快，两个人就抱了起来，他是那么的柔软，那么的清香，王一博觉得这是出生来最爽的体验。双手忍不住更抓紧些。

温热的喘气呼在二人的耳侧，尾巴还缠在王一博身上，肖战不知道脸和耳朵早就红透，只是粘粘的说“饿了吗，还有。。”，还没说完冰凉的薄唇就贴了上来，只是轻轻一下，王一博就盯着他看不动，

“人 类 管 这 叫 做 吻。”肖战极其小声的蹦出几个字，身体僵着也不敢动。

是不是太冲动了，我疯了？自己被自己震惊到的王一博立刻撑起手臂看向旁边，“呃。。。这是人类的礼仪，算是正式见面打招呼而已。”但他也同样不知道，他比肖战的脸还红。

“你还是人么王一博，讲些屁话。”别的没汲取完全，人类的逗比语境倒是学了个溜，好不容易有话聊，笑着说最好。

二人拍拍身上的雪，一前一后踩着脚印走着，“你们的新星离我很近，以后常找我玩儿呗。”肖战停下来，转身拉住王一博的胳膊。

王一博只是咽了下口水，望着他不说话，拿起肖战拉着他的手，紧紧握在手里，越来越紧，看到对方皱眉头才放下汗津津的手。  
“你是我冤家吧，手都红了你看看！狠人！”肖战表情夸张的说着。

“走吧，好饿，带我吃好吃的。”，径直的走着，一个人总归有一个人的好处，独一无二、干净纯洁、美丽智慧，最好的一切都在你身上，我出去，我回来，都不行，你是红炙的宝藏。

撑到快要爆炸的肖战平躺在方篮里，“呼，把你那个鸡蛋拿来，让你哥我看看。”伸出一只手，懒散地看着王一博。

刚刚喝的冰酿像酒，酸甜爽快，喝了不知道多少，肖战更是拿起来往嘴里灌，打了个嗝，摸摸索索才从腰间拿出扔了过去，“你能成吗？我看这玩意儿都坏了一个角。”

肖战眯着双眼仔细地看了又看，拿手指在开关处输入红光，”嚯，里面的零件都烧焦了，不过我能慢慢复制出来，差不多能用，你快过来看呀。”随着红光，其中的微型颗粒慢慢恢复原样，但只是一小片而已。

王一博磨磨蹭蹭挪过去，半个身子探入方篮里，靠近肖战双手处看着BX001,想看清晰些，便把拿手指往过钩，结果碰上肖战的手指就放不下来了。

BX001掉落在身侧，激烈却生疏的吻落在喉咙深处，想要吸吮更多，王一博一嘬一嘬的吸着肖战的舌头，软糯极了，还有酸甜的味道。一抬腿翻进去，两处软肉相贴合时两声闷哼随之响起，挪开嘴巴，一点点向下吻着，刺激的肖战轻轻发颤轻喘，胡乱扒开衣服，胸脯上的小点粉嫩像是果冻，王一博贪婪的舔着吮着，手下早就退去裤子，拿捏着对方发硬的肉棒，等小眼儿滴出液体，手指沾了沾，像深处探取，肖战一条腿跨在王一博腰上，尾巴也随着爬出，尾部的穗子在他背上滑来滑去，像是无声的呻吟。

粗长的手指慢慢抵进去，肖战长嗯一声，挪屁股躲避，挺疼的。王一博抓住另一半屁股不让他逃，“想要你”，舌头环着耳蜗说着，肖战便一阵麻苏身子软了下来，等穴里的水慢慢流出，在加手指慢慢扩张，早就硬到不行的棒子靠着肖战的腿根一下下磨来磨去，啵一声拽出手指，在小口处划了一圈，小口一开一合流出更多，“唔。。”，迫不及待的插入缓缓的摇动起来，肖战另一条腿也搭在腰部。王一博加快速度，看着肖战汗湿的身体，微张的小口，拧起来的眉头，模糊的红色瞳孔，恨不得干到最深处。

从来没体验过这种感觉，抽插的快感，明了的形状，王一博一把抱起肖战，让他骑在身上，肉棒坐的更深处，尾巴无厘头地摇摆着，结合处的水声，交缠舌头的呲啦声，一个猛顶，滚烫的肖战蜷缩起来紧紧抱住王一博，弹跳着的肉棒渐渐平缓滑出小穴，便用手指搅进去把里面的东西一下下抠出来，还没缓过来的肖战被触碰的舒服，腿又来回划着王一博的腿上，嘴巴还在王一博脖子上吸着，一下又轻咬上去。“你好甜。”肖战用舌头舔了下嘴唇。王一博手指拔出便环在肖战的腰间抚摸，下巴抵着细软的头发蹭着不说话，想说些什么但还是说不出，不知道是不是心里想的这样，只想牢牢抱住这温暖软软的他不想放开。


End file.
